


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - The Christmas Blues

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Song, F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, my take on what happened after THAT christmas party at 221b, secret relationship sherlolly, starts off angsty but turns smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My strange little take on THAT Christmas party at 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - The Christmas Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off angsty, but turns smutty … heh …

* * *

_When somebody wants you_  
_Somebody needs you_  
 _Christmas is a joy of joy_  
 _But friends, when you're lonely_  
 _You'll find that it's only_  
 _A thing for little girls and little boys_

_You'll know the way I'm feeling_   
_When you love and you lose_   
_I guess I've got the Christmas blues_

* * *

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

How could she have been so stupid?

She never hated herself more than at this very moment. Giving the silver bow in her hair a harsh tug she flung it to the ground and stomped passed it towards her kitchen.

What could have possessed her into thinking that this would have worked? That she wouldn't just end up hurt in the end? Which is exactly what did happen! She wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, she wanted to throw things at the wall and hear the satisfying smash. But no, she wouldn't allow herself to be that way. That was being ridiculous. Instead, she was going to have a final glass of wine, take a shower to remove the makeup she had put on, and then she was going to put on her comfiest, rattiest pair of pyjamas and get into bed and snuggle with Toby. The only stable male in her life.

After pouring the wine she grabbed up the glass and made her way out of her kitchen and towards her bedroom, Toby at her heels. She placed the glass down on her dresser and proceeded to try and unzip her dress. Clearly zipping it up was far easier than unzipping it.

She swore loudly, continuing to struggle. It would seem that this night was only going to get worse, not better. With a frustrated sigh she sat upon the bed, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Molly."

She jumped to her feet. "Christ Sherlock! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He sniffed, standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "Scientifically unlikely."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you here?"

He stepped into her room. "Is my presence unwanted?"

"What do you think?"

He continued to move forward, not stopping until he was standing directly in front of her. "I did say I was sorry."

"Yes. I know. I'm very proud of you for that, but honestly Sherlock, did you have to take it so far? I felt like an idiot."

He sighed. "It just … sort of happened. I saw the way Lestrade was looking at you … in this dress and …"

"You reacted like a typical male."

Sherlock grimaced. "It would appear so." He ran his fingertips up her arm, then down, not stopping until he reached her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Molly stared down at their joined hands. "How the hell did Irene manage to get that sound onto your phone?"

"She has her ways."

Molly snorted. "That was quite the icing on the cake. I could have done without that. Just adding insult upon insult."

"That wasn't my fault. I can't control when she texts me."

She looked up at him with a weary gaze. "You really are so daft sometimes. Why do you keep it on your phone? Why not just delete it?"

Sherlock's mouth twitched slightly. "I like watching John's reaction. It's rather amusing."

Molly rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, moving over to her wine.

Sherlock watched her for a moment. "I can go if you want, I don't have to stay. I just … wanted to make sure that you weren't still mad at me."

Molly fingered the stem of the wine glass before turning back around. "No, don't go. Just answer this one question, was it really just jealousy that made you say all of those things?"

He stepped back over to her. "Yes. Jealousy and frustration. Irene is being extremely uncooperative, I was feeling rather annoyed at the time and … my aggravation poured out on to you. I am sorry. Please believe me." He had brought up his hands and placed them on her shoulders, massaging her slightly with his fingertips.

"I do believe you. But if this is going to work, if we are going to be together, we're going to have to figure something out. I know that you don't want anyone to know about us, and that's fine, I rather like the idea of it just being the two of us for right now … but we need to set some kind of rules, or something."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed, his brows coming together. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Ease up on the deductions for one."

He stared passed her for a moment. "I can try."

"Well, that's better than nothing."

His gaze returned to her. "Anything else?"

"At the moment I can't exactly think of anything, but I'll let you know when I do."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

She slowly nodded her head. He smiled, and moved his arms until they were wrapped around her. She laid her head on his chest. They stood like this for several moments.

Molly's voice broke through the silence that had fallen, "Can you help me out of this dress?"

"Absolutely."

She chuckled as she stepped back out of his embrace and turned around so that he could unzip her. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as he pushed it down and it pooled at her feet. He unhooked her bra, and it soon joined the dress on the floor, leaving her clad only in her knickers. She let out a squeak when his hands came to rest on her hips before sliding forward across her abdomen, his fingertips slipping beneath the black lace of her knickers. He pulled her close up against him, his chest pressed into her bare back.

Neither spoke a word as he began to trail open-mouth kisses down her neck, stopping to suckle a red mark upon her shoulder before nipping lightly at her skin with his teeth. A low moan escaped her throat as he slid his hand further down into her knickers, a finger dipping between her folds.

"So wet for me already?" he murmured against her neck.

She only let out a whimper in reply as he circled her clit with the pad of his finger.

"God, Molly! The things you do to me," he panted into her ear, pressing his hips up against her arse so that she could feel how hard he was for her.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, reaching up with her hand to card her fingers through his hair. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Mmmm … good question!"

He pulled his hand out from her knickers and spun her about, taking his finger into his mouth and sucking it clean. She moved her hands to the front of his shirt and began to undo the buttons. When he leaned forward and took her breast into his mouth, lathing her nipple with his tongue, she let out a low whine.

"Sherlock! You're not helping!"

He chuckled, the vibrations of his mouth around her breast causing her to moan as her fingers fumbled around the buttons. He released her breast and straightened, bringing his own hands to his shirt front. The two of them had his shirt on the floor in a matter of seconds. He stole a few kisses from her as they both struggled to undo his trousers. He kicked off his shoes, his trousers soon joining the pile of clothes. Unlike her, he wasn't wearing any pants. After removing his socks he pushed her up against the wall, now entirely naked. He pressed his body up against hers, his erection hot against her belly.

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeply. He pushed her knickers aside, not bothering to take them off, before hooking her leg up around his hip and sliding his length into her. He rather enjoyed the sensation of the fabric brushing up against him each time that he thrust into her.

Molly clung tightly to him, her nails digging into his back as he entered her again and again. He dropped his head back down and mouthed at each of her breasts until they were both red from his kisses, leaving a love bite on each. He lifted up her other leg so that she could wrap both around his waist, allowing him to enter her deeper, and harder.

They kissed, moaning into each others mouths as the sensations of their joined bodies began to build towards fruition. She dropped her hands down to his arse, cupping him, pulling him closer to her with each thrust.

She came with a wild cry, and he soon followed. They stayed there against the wall, panting heavily for several moments. He then wrapped his arms about her and carried her to the bed, gently laying her down as he slipped himself out of her.

He collapsed upon the bed beside her, still breathing heavily, his eyes falling closed. She turned towards him, brushing his sweaty curls away from his forehead. He reached up and took her hand, kissing the palm before pulling her directly up against him.

Molly nuzzled the underside of his jaw with her nose. "If this is what's going to happen every time that you get jealous … mmmm … than I think I'll have to try and make you jealous more often."

She let out a shriek as he rolled her onto her back nipping at her pulse point with his teeth.

"Minx." Sherlock lapped at the now red mark with his tongue as she giggled.

"I guess the song is wrong then …"

He lifted his head and looked down at her. "Hmmm?"

"I don't have the Christmas blues …"

He blinked for a few moments then shook his head, lying back down beside her. "I did warn you."

Molly turned so that her body curved against his. "I know Sherlock; this won't be easy, for either one of us. But I'm willing to try, and I know that you are too."

He turned his head, the tip of his nose brushing against hers. "I can't guarantee that I won't ever hurt you again, like I did tonight."

She placed a gentle kiss upon his mouth. "I know. I don't expect you to change Sherlock; you are … who you are."

He moved until his head was lying between her breasts. "I definitely don't deserve you."

Molly moved her hands to his curls, gently massaging his scalp. "Yeah you do."

Sherlock shifted his head until his nose was brushing up against her skin. "I do need you," his voice was muffled slightly, but Molly still heard him.

"I need you too."

* * *

_When somebody wants you_   
_Somebody needs you_   
_Christmas is a joy of joy_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
